Long Way Down
by valadria
Summary: It's Edward Cullen's 25th birthday, and his brother Emmett wants to celebrate by taking Edward to the local strip club. Only this isn't your normal exotic dance venue. What is with the private dances? And why does the owner believe Edward would make a good addition to his staff and perfect match for his latest starlet? Read on to find out more. EPOV, Smut.
1. Disturbia

_Hi all! Okay, so while waiting for something to do at work, I started tinkering with this story. It started out a one-shot but has since balloned into something bigger. Well, that and I didn't want to overdose everyone with only one chapter. So I split it up into parts. And they're all written (since it started as the one-shot) so no waiting! _

_Warnings: **Smut**. So underagers need to hit the road. **Forced sex.** While there is no actual rape, not all of the sexual situations had are wanted-read on and you'll get the drift of what I mean. Edward explains it all lol. **Language**. My mouth is dirty and so that goes for what I write. **Ridiculousness**. Really, one of the scenes in this story has been playing out in my head for some time now. And I really wanted to get it written. **Length**. This really isn't going to have long chapters, just broken up pieces of a bigger one._

_Disclaimer: Not mine, merely tormenting in naughty ways, the characters S. Meyer created. _

_Thanks! Hope you all enjoy. _

* * *

_**Disturbia**_

"Woo-hoo! Look out girls, Emmett Cullen is coming to play. Time to _Get Low_, baby!"

"Really, Emmett, does your voice not have a volume level?" I chance a glance at my bother and see him chuckling.

"Oh, come one, Eddie-kins, tonight is gonna be great. Just us guys, no women to tie us down or nag about this or that." By women, he's referring to his very pregnant wife, Rosalie, and her sister, Alice. His foot pushes down harder on the gas pedal, speeding us and our friend Jasper toward our destination. "Wait, you're not still freaking out over the last time you came here are you?" he asks with a smirk. "I mean it was your twenty-first birthday for fuck's sake. You're allowed a little fun."

"Yeah, unless your girlfriend tries to cut your balls off," Jasper laughs from the backseat. He has no room to talk, Alice is his girlfriend and when she finds out where he's been tonight, odds are she'll pout and mope until he buys her something shiny. But she will not cut his balls off….

I cringe at the memory he's referring to. My twenty-first, a rite of passage for a young man to get wasted and stare at tits, and _Get Low_ caters to both. I had just started seeing this girl Gianna, a girl from one of my classes two weeks earlier. We hung out; had a good time, she was hot, but after only two weeks I wasn't ready to marry the girl. She, however, had other thoughts. After finding out where my friends had taken me, she had a complete breakdown, screaming about betrayal and what would our children think of their perverted father going to watch women take their clothes off for money and whatnot. Mind you, we hadn't even had sex.

I tried to break things off with her, not needing a psychotic girlfriend and all, but she wouldn't take the hint. For two months, I had to fight her off, until finally I couldn't take it anymore and got a restraining order. It had got so bad that _Get Low_ had her picture on the wall as someone to watch out for because she started harassing the dancers even though they had no idea who the hell I was. Last I heard, Gianna was institutionalized and put on strong medication.

Needless to say, I had only ever gone to that club one time and really never wanted to return seeing as the memories associated with it always made my skin crawl with anxiety. Seriously, what red-blooded straight male didn't want to see tits and ass? Yeah, very few would say no…unless you had Gianna to deal with. Even now, four years later, I feel the urge to look over my shoulder just to see if someone is following me and have worry for the girls in the club.

"No, I'm not freaking out," I lie as he turns into the parking lot. He laughs at my lie and then I notice confusion take over his features. Following his gaze, I notice _Get Low_ is gone.

"_Twilight Lounge_? What the hell?" Emmett asks, pulling into a parking spot. The parking lot is packed, and more cars are still pulling in. It takes Emmett all of five seconds to get over his disappointment. "Whatever, there are still tits inside. Let's go, boys!"

We enter the club, hear and feel the pulsing beats as we make our way through the crowd. Nearly every chair is taken; only a select few away from the stage remain open. Pushing his bulky frame toward the seats, Emmett grabs the table and immediately a dirty blond cocktail waitress is upon us. She's cute, but just because I'm the only single guy here tonight, doesn't mean I think cute equals hook-up.

"Welcome to the _Twilight Lounge_, my name is Lauren, what can I get you guys to drink?" she asks, jutting her chest out a little, showing off her cleavage spilling out from her blue corset uniform.

We each order a Corona and sit back to watch the girls. As Lauren returns to see if we want refills, Emmett decides to mention to her that it's my twenty-fifth birthday and he'd like to pay for a private dance for me. Lauren's eyes light up he just offered her a Ferrari and she hurries away. I begin to wonder if she'll be giving the dance with the way she was eyeing me. But my worry is for nothing as Lauren returns with a buxom strawberry blond wearing only a g-string and barely there bra.

"Good evening, gentleman. My name is Tanya. I hear one of you is celebrating a birthday tonight." She's looking at me with a sweet smile. My friends razz me as Tanya reaches a hand out toward me. "Would you like to come with me?" she asks.

I head Emmett saying something about me coming, but I tune him out as I follow Tanya toward the back. I watch her pull a card from between her breasts that she scans against a reader on the wall. The door opens, and with a smile Tanya ushers me through. She does not follow.

The room I enter is dark; the walls blood red, with black booths lining them. I notice there are three large floor-to-ceiling windows against the far left wall. Unsure of what I should do, I move to one of the booths, taking a seat to wait. As soon as I sit down, the first window lights up with a hazy reddish orange glow.

At first I don't notice anything other than the room itself. There are more red painted walls, only this shade is lighter. And there is no furniture, save for what appears to be a round pillow mattress in the center of the room, that matches the blood-red walls surrounding me. In an instant, the light goes back out, only to turn on again less than a minute later.

I notice immediately the room is no longer vacant. On the mattress are two figures...and they're both female. My body reacts faster than my mind can process it. I see fire-red hair shimmering between two pale legs, the face below the hair buried against a pink mound, licking and biting. Continuing my look, I notice the body the legs belong to. A smooth creamy stomach and what appear to be soft voluptuous breasts that have vines along them rising and falling quickly. I can only see part of her head, her eyes blocked by darkness, but what I can see, is a mouth opening in lust, lips bitten by teeth possibly to stifle moans.

I'm hard instantly. I've watched girl on girl porn before. But I've never seen it up close like this. I don't know what to do. I want to grip my cock so badly, whip it out and stroke to the glorious sight before me, but I don't know if I'm being watched. I'm probably being watched. I never imagined this would be what they considered a "private dance." Probably why they're so popular, I muse.

I continue to watch, the red hair shaking from side to side as the woman continues her feast. I'm so awed by the way the girl on the receiving end is trembling, that I catch myself stroking my dick through my jeans. Fuck, it's been a long time and this is almost becoming too much.

I see the girl move her hands to massage her tits, grabbing them and pinching her pink nipples as her whole body tenses. I know she's just come and I hold my breath, fearful I'll jizz my damn pants if I'm not careful. Almost immediately, the light goes out again. I hear the door I entered open and see Tanya standing in its frame. Clearing my throat, I run my hands through my hair, trying to get a grip. I've never witnessed something like this before. I don't know what to think. All I know is she's waiting for me to leave.

Walking past Tanya, I see her sweet smile again. "Come back and visit us again," she says before disappearing into the throng of bodies.

I'm shaken to my core as I walk back to the table. I see Emmett and Jasper watching a girl onstage. I force out a smile, letting Em razz me for being gone so long. He thinks I got lucky. I'll let him because I can't even explain what happened. We stay for another couple hours, but never once do I see the red-head, or the pretty vines girl on the floor.

Two weeks go by and I can't stop thinking about that room. I begin to think there was something spiking my drink to make me so obsessive over it. I dream constantly about what I saw, and find myself searching endlessly every place I go for a glimpse of the two women. But it's all to no avail. I know I'm losing my mind, and before I know it, I find myself driving to _Twilight Lounge_ just before midnight.

Walking in, I spot Lauren right away. Without thinking it through, I walk up to her and tell her I want a private dance. Her eyes light up again, like before, and she rushes off. Again, like before, Tanya is with her upon her return.

"Pleasure to see you again," she smiles. I merely nod and follow her to the back room. Just like before, she lets me through the door, and shuts me inside alone. Just like before, I move to the booth and sit. In no time at all the second window lights up. And just like before, the room lights up with a show of its appearance. Plain, red, empty; I'm instantly curious as the light vanishes.

The moment the light returns, I again see two people. Only this time, one is male. I can't see his face; a shadow covers it from the top. I look at the girl, see her kneeling before the man and notice an intricate vine pattern running along her ribs up to her breasts. It's the girl from before. I'm so mesmerized by her body that it takes me a moment to move to her face. When I do, I notice her mouth is open, her tongue peeking out to lick the shadowed man's dick.

What the hell?

Against my mind's insistence, my body is aroused. I feel my cock harden watching the pink tongue run along the shaft. I feel my balls tighten as she moves her hand to grip him and then swallows around his length, taking him all the way in. "Oh God," I groan, and close my eyes because really, this shouldn't be turning me on. Logically, anyhow. But it is.

"She's beautiful, isn't she?" a quiet voice asks beside me, startling me. I turn to look at the voice, seeing the red-head sitting beside me, her body hugged by a sheer robe. I have no idea how I didn't hear her but I know there is panic on my face because in that instance, I realize that I am again palming myself. "I watched you the last time. You couldn't take your eyes off of her. She tastes very sweet." Her fingers slide up my arm as I turn my eyes back to the window. It's only a few moments later I see him come on her chest. I'm equal parts disgusted and aroused.

"Would you like to know what she tastes like?"

"What?" My voice squeaks as I try to process the question.

"I said, would you like to know what she tastes like?" Though she repeats the question, she doesn't give me time to answer. Instead of I feel a tiny prick on the back of my neck and then everything goes black.

* * *

_I know, right off the bat there's a cliff to look over! Anyhoo, if you could, I would be oh-so appreciative if you all could Review what you've just read. Let me know if you'd like to know/read more:) Thank all=)_


	2. Circus

_Hi all! Back again with the next installment of Long Way Down. Glad to open my email and see all the favs. But it's okay to comment on the story too. I don't bite...unless you want me too:) In this part we get a little more information on what's going on in the club. Hope you all enjoy! Read and Review please:)_

_Disclaimer: Characters: Still not mine. I wouldn't be at my craptastic job if they were._

* * *

_Circus_

I open my eyes to total darkness. I feel soft fabric beneath my fingers, and then realize it's beneath my body too. I am without the clothes I came in with. Panic starts to take over, my mind trying to process what the hell happened when I hear a rustling.

"Try to breathe," a soft voice says to me from somewhere in the darkness. "Freaking out won't help you now."

"Who are you? Where are you? Where am I?" I ask, hearing my voice crack.

"My name is Bella, well, Isabella Swan. I'm against the wall to the left if you're standing outside. And we are in the back of the _Twilight Lounge_," she answers. Her voice is dejected. "What's your name?"

"Uh, Edward. I'm Edward Cullen." I'm trying to process the fact that I'm still at the club when she asks my name. "Where are my clothes?"

"Irina took them. Aro has claimed you as one of his own." Her voice grows flat as she says this. While I'm freaking out, she's completely emotionless.

" Irina, Aro? Claimed me? What the hell does that mean?"

"Irina is Aro's mistress. Aro is the owner. I'm assuming he deemed you beautiful. He wanted you for his collection."

I'm too freaked out to ask what kind of collection. Instead, I focus on Bella. "How old are you?"

"I just turned twenty-two before I got here."

"How long have you been here?"

"A few weeks. Heidi got too old, I guess. Aro needed a replacement." I start to ask what she's talking about when she continues, "There are consequences. The girls here can't be over thirty, they can't have children or husbands. They are here to serve."

Consequences? What? The way she says serve has me thinking back to Lauren and how excited she was that I was getting a dance. "Why was Lauren happy I got a private dance?"

"I told you, you must be beautiful. Besides, the waitresses get bonuses for every person lured backstage. They don't know what really goes on. Well, no one except for Tanya. She is Aro's other mistress. The wait staff just sees a bigger check when they can get someone here. It's strong motivation." I hear her whimper and wish I could reach her to comfort her. "I was here with friends just looking for some fun. The guys I was with thought it'd be funny to get me a dance. I haven't seen them since."

"What? Isn't anyone looking for you?" I try to wrack my brain, thinking of any missing person's bulletins lately but can't recall any. Then again, I've been obsessing over this place more than anything else.

"I don't know. I only leave these rooms for personal hygiene."

She's rustling the fabric again, and I decide to try to search her out. Luckily the room isn't very large and I feel her legs spread out before her. The moment I touch her, the lights, although dim, turn on, as though waiting for this moment. I instantly see her nude form, pale skin, perfect taut breasts, and an intricate vine pattern gracing her sides. "It's you!" I say stupidly and I see her confusion. "Oh God, sorry, I came here for my birthday two weeks ago. My brother paid for a dance for me. You were uh… with a woman, fiery red hair." I know my face is red as I recall the memory, and I feel my dick stir. It's impossible to hide it though, seeing as I'm naked.

Bella blushes too. "Victoria. She's been here nearly as long as Heidi." I watch her look away, her embarrassment high. I want to reach out and comfort her but I don't know how she'll take it. "I've never… I mean I don't… I wish you hadn't seen what you did," she finishes and I know she wants to cry.

I lower my eyes; hang my head, feeling my dick deflate. As much as it aroused me, I wish I hadn't seen it either. I know she's not here by choice. I know that she didn't choose to be with …Victoria, and that she never would have given that man a blow job. While they're not physically forcing her to perform or be performed on, she doesn't have a choice. My stomach turns with this knowledge because I now fully realize that my being here, the fact I'm naked, means they have plans for me too.

"Why are we in this room together?" I ask rather than dwell on what she didn't want me to witness.

When Bella looks at me again, I can see the tears that were starting to form. She inhales deeply before focusing on my question. Clearing her throat, she answers, "I guess you liked what you saw. You came back. Victoria already has a match, a male she… and being as I haven't been here long, I still required someone to… perform with." Bella quiets, regulating her breathing again. "The one I was… with before they took you, that's James. He is with Victoria. They were taken together, already a couple. She uh, she said it was okay for us to do what we did in front of you. He's not as scary as some of the other males here, like the ones who work _willing_ for Aro. She was trying to protect me."

My gut tightens and not in a good way. They brought me in to… oh God! "Protect you? By having you blow her boyfriend?" I know my voice is high and angry, but I am freaking out.

"You don't understand. You didn't really see everything. It _was_ a show with James. You walked in, sat down, the lights come up and you see us naked together. Next you see me start to suck him off right?" she asks and while I don't really want to remember it, I do. I remember watching her pink tongue glide along his shaft. "The truth is, I never really touched him. I was positioned to make it look real. We'd talked about it beforehand, made a way to have our bodies so you would think that's what was going on. And then just as I deep throat him," she blushes again, "Victoria comes out and diverts your attention so you can't see him jerk himself off."

I try to recall her version, but all I can remember is watching her perfect mouth, those perfect lips wrap around another man's cock. "I know what I saw."

She shakes her head. "How do you think they were able to get two people? How do you think two people went without a fight? Victoria punctured you with the drugged needle, but it's in the air too. You saw what you wanted to see."

"I did not want to see that!" I nearly shout. But my dick remembers and is contradicting my words. I unintentionally tell the truth. "I didn't want to see it. I wanted it to be me." Bella's cheeks flare up in pink again as I try to grapple with what I've just said. "I mean, okay, when I first came here, I couldn't even understand what I was seeing. My idiot brother paid for a _dance_ and instead I'm watching two hot women. I can't get the image out of my head of her between your legs. I can't stop thinking about what it would be like to be with you and I don't know why that is because I couldn't even see your face! I mean how crazy is that? Wanting someone you only see part of? So I came back.

"And the next thing I know, I see you with some other guy and while I'm so turned on it's completely ridiculous, I didn't _want_ to watch." I take a breath, realizing I've just spewed more information than I should have. "And then Victoria comes out, and is asking me if I want to know what you taste like, her fingers on my neck and now I'm here."

"It's not crazy," she says, no doubt placating me. "I mean people find people attractive all the time. People want to sleep with people they don't know all the time. It's not unusual."

"What about the jealousy I felt?" I ask and then wish I hadn't because I'm beginning to realize the filter I always had growing up has vanished in the face of this girl.

"Maybe there was something in the drug in the air that had you feeling that way." She doesn't know how to respond, but I can tell she's not frightened by me. "If it's any help at all, I find you quite… alluring too."

I can feel my face heat up. As much as I want to accept her words, there is something nagging at me. "You said you needed to be paired up with someone. What exactly are they expecting?"

The slight smile Bella has upon her face vanishes instantly. Even though the light is dim, I see a darkness pass across Bella's soft face. Her eyes, which I notice are a dark, chocolate brown, appear defeated. "The way Victoria described it to me; we are to put on a show. Every time someone comes back, we are to perform, sexually, for them. It's taboo so people pay a fortune."

I nod though I can't really process. "So, you and I, we're meant to have sex in front of people. What if we don't?" I ask her this and instantly regret it. The defeated look turns to one of sorrow, as though I've rejected her. But she speaks before I can clarify my meaning.

"There is no refusal. There is only pain." I notice for the first time, slight bruising against her throat. She notices where my attention is drawn and her hand moves to cover the marks. "I didn't want to be with Victoria. I've never been with another woman, never really even wanted to. I mean I find women beautiful, attractive, but I never thought about having sex with one."

"Who did that to you?"

"I think his name is Felix. He's much bigger than me, and likes to see girls cry. He held my throat until I almost passed out." She lowers her hand, and I realize never once has she tried to hide her body. I realize she's probably lost her ability to care now. "Victoria helped apply make-up and then told me she would do it all so I wouldn't have to. You get your show, and I don't more hurt."

Before I know what I'm doing, I'm against the same wall pulling Bella against me, holding her tight. I forget about our nudity, just wanting to comfort her. I can't imagine being in her place, naked, with a monster towering over me. God only knows what he would do to her if given the opportunity.

"We'll try to find a way out of this."

"You're only saying that because you just woke up. Give it a couple days." I shake my head but she just smiles sadly. "I don't know what they'll want for the first show. Usually they give a heads up right after the last one is completed, but since you're so new, I don't know what they'll expect."

"What are you suggesting?" I ask, uncertain. I don't want her to do something she doesn't want to, and I don't want her to get hurt.

Without answering, I feel her lips press against mine. They're soft and warm and I feel my body light up with flames from her touch. I kiss her back, opening my mouth to her, allowing our tongues to duel. As I feel her tiny hands push on my chest, trying to get me to lie back, I realize what we're doing. "Stop."

Instantly she's off me, her face a deep shade of embarrassment. "I'm so sorry. Oh God, I'm so sorry!"

"No, no, wait," I say softly, trying to pull her back to me. She resists at first, I'm assuming her pride halting my progress, but then I feel her body become pliant. "I want to be with you. I think that's obvious by the fact that I am now here after coming back. But more than that, I don't want you to be with me just because you're scared."

"We won't have a choice," she cries against me.

"We will if we don't perform for them." I see her try to refute my words, tell me there is no possibility of that happening. So I clarify. "If we do this for each other, we have a chance."

It takes her a moment to understand my statement. I can understand the delay, she's been here longer, no doubt witnessed what these freaks are capable of doing when people resist. But then her eyes clear of the haze of fear and I see realization dawn. "You mean… you mean we'd still… but even though people are watching we..."

"We'd be together for us. Pretend as much as we can that there's no one there. Pretend that we met like normal people and are so insanely attracted to one another that we can't keep our hands to ourselves." It's the best I have. Until I can figure out what to do, this is the only thing that I can think to get us through it. And now that I've met the pretty girl with the vines, I want so very badly to help her.

* * *

_Hmm...what is going on? Lol! Let me know what you all thought!_


	3. Glory Box

_Back again! Here a little more mystery is added, and a lemony treat as well! Hope you all enjoy. Leave me a review please_

_Disclaimer: Not mine still..._

* * *

_Glory Box_

We fell asleep holding each other, I know we did. Which is why when I open my eyes, and find her gone, I can't help but feel instant panic. But I'm not alone. My eyes land on an aging man standing in the center of the room, watching me with a strange smile on his lips. I've never been more aware of my nudity until this moment. It's almost as though he's "sizing" me up.

"Good morning, Mr. Cullen. I trust you slept well, seeing as we found you and Isabella wrapped so _deliciously_ around one another." I merely stare at him, giving no response, though I am wondering where Bella has gone. "Let me introduce myself. I am Aro Visrono. I am the proprietor of this lovely establishment." Still I say nothing. "As I'm sure Isabella has told you, we have selected you to join our wonderful staff performing for the patrons of _Twilight Lounge_. We offer free room and board, as long as you maintain your work. And of course, why would you ever want to _not_ work, with the lovely Isabella as your partner?" he laughs and it sounds cruel to my ears.

"Since you are new, we won't start you off tonight. You must be instructed, and guided. Isabella will be guiding you. She is currently with the lovely Irina, getting the run-down of the upcoming engagement the two of you will have." Another smile graces his face and I feel a chill run through my body. "Well, I will leave you now. I must attend to other members of the staff. Good day to you, Mr. Cullen. I am sure you will enjoy your time here."

I still haven't spoken. Though everything he's said is running through my mind. This insane man thinks the people he's _taken_ are his _Staff_. Bella is okay, but with the psycho's woman. We're starting tomorrow, so we have to "practice" tonight I'm sure. But more than that, I heard he threat he didn't speak. Disobey and you will pay a price.

The door opens, and a still nude Bella enters, her eyes downcast. I don't know what was said to her, and I am terrified to find out. But I know it can't be avoided forever. "I was afraid when I woke up that you were a dream," I state softly, earning her eyes on me, like I intended. "I know we fell asleep together, but then you were gone. It was very disconcerting."

She smiles at me, moving carefully to sit before me. We don't acknowledge our nudity, it does no good. "I had a…meeting."

"Yes, I know. Aro paid me a visit this morning informing me that I was now part of the team and should play my role." I hear the disgust in my tone and shake my head. "He's a vile waste of humanity. I can't imagine Irina to be any better."

"She's worse, actually," Bella replies. "Where Aro is calculating and very much interested in the monetary aspect, Irina takes pleasure in humiliating." I nod seeing that clearly from the way Bella still sat awkwardly. "She gave me the "dance" we're to perform tomorrow night."

"Oh?" She's bright red, her whole body a flame. She doesn't want to say. "What is it?"

"A sixty-nine," she whispers and I choke on my saliva. Holy fuck. Known the girl less than a day and I have to eat her pussy while she sucks me off. I wouldn't do that with a girlfriend until long after I know we're going to be together a while. Or if I knew whether or not she would reciprocate. I'm a guy, sue me.

Watching Bella struggle with her mortification, something comes over me. I reach out to her, taking her hand in mine and pull her to me. "Remember what we talked about?" She nods and I smile softly at her. Slowly, so she knows, I close the distance between us, brushing my lips against hers. A quiet sigh leaves her body, like the tension has away to escape through the kiss.

I run my fingers along her face, down to her shoulders, all the way down her arms. I only know of two instances for her here, so I want her to know she's cherished. "Bella," I breathe against her lips, as I feel myself harden. Her nipples brush against my chest and it's then I realize I'm moving her to her back. Gently I lower myself onto her. She's so warm, so soft, I feel like I lying against silk.

Slowly her mouth opens and I tentatively slip my tongue inside, allowing her to be comfortable. The moment hers touches mine, I groan, unable to stop it. With my body cradled between her thighs, I know she can feel my length, warm and hot and wanting. She tastes so good, so sweet and delicate. I know in my bones if I'd met Bella differently I'd probably want her forever immediately. But we didn't meet normal, and this isn't normal. But right now, it's all we have.

Her hands move along my arms before gliding along my back. I pressed against her, balancing on my elbows while resting my hands by her head. God, she's so beautiful it takes my breath away. We continue to kiss languidly, almost lovingly, until our lungs beg for air. My mouth descends to her neck, then her collarbone. She's whimpering so I look up before I continue south. Her eyes meet mine, and a tiny smile teases her lips. I take that as an affirmative and kiss until I reach her perfect breasts.

Her nipples are hard, pointing adoringly at me, or at least that's what I'm going with. Her skin is so soft, literally like silk, and she smells so incredibly sweet, as sweet as she tastes. Fuck, I can't believe how delicious she is. It's not natural, really. I trace my tongue along a vine, loving the way the black and green ink contrast against her pale flesh. The piece isn't finished yet, I can tell by the way the vines trace to nothing.

Moving further down her body, I smell her arousal. From my previous glances, I know she's bare, and that there is a tiny tattered teddy bear just above her pubic bone. Her body takes my breath away and I'm surprised I haven't come yet. Running my nose against her belly, I feel her start to tremble. I look up and see hooded eyes, and soft pouty lips.

"Come back to me," she whispers and even though I haven't had the luxury of tasting her yet, I crawl back up her body, molding my mouth to hers. "I can't wait," she says against my lips.

Her shiny dark hair is sprawled out against the backdrop of the dark red pillow. Her skin is flushed. Her eyes are bright and full of want. Her rosy nipples are just begging for attention. Maneuvering my body over hers, I line myself up with her hot center. I feel like a teenage virgin finally having sex with the hottest girl in school. My palms, though sweaty, rest beside her head; our bodies flush together, as I push in.

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

She feels more amazing than I have the brain cells to describe. Really, all logical and philosophical and deep meaningful thought flies out of my mind the moment our bodies join. I start to wonder if they're not pumping something into this room right now because of how amazing and overwhelming if feels-since I can't find another adjective to describe it. I mean surely, no sex is beyond description, regardless of what romance novels try to convince women of. But here I am, so completely enamored by this woman, that I'm sprouting nonsense.

"Holy fuck, so warm, so soft and wet," I grunt against her left tit. "Your pussy feels amazing." See? That's a terrible thing to say, especially if you're trying to cherish.

I feel Bella laugh, feel it encase my dick and tickle my balls. "Your cock feels pretty fucking fantastic too," she giggles again. Looking up into her eyes, I see that while she's messing with my complete ridiculousness, she's also quite serious. I no longer feel like a complete asshole. "I saw… oh God; I saw you, saw you and wanted to feel you. Fuck, Edward, I feel so goddamned full right now."

Soft babble and heavy moans fill the room as I rock slowly in and out of her wet heat. I've never been so hard in my life. Just the feel of Bella, the way she smells and the way her lips taste makes me want to blow my load, but fuck, I can't get enough of her. I never want this to end. She's like heaven wrapped deliciously in a demon's body. I know I'm fairly endowed, not porn start ridiculous by any means, but Bella is so tight, so fantastically tight that it's taking everything I have no to fall apart before she does.

I kiss her lips, our breaths mingling together, keeping my thrusts slow and steady. Everything in my head, in my body, is screaming for me to thrust harder, to push with more force and just fuck the life out of Bella. But I won't. I won't because of our situation. Later, when we're "performing," there will be no time for reverence. There will be no time for soft and loving and caring. Tender won't matter later. I won't be able to show her that this who thing is so fucked up and I'm not a worthless shit who is just out of to get his rocks off. I'd never be able to prove to her that I don't live my life thinking women are there for the taking and I can screw around with them without a care.

I've never been that way. And this situation will not change me. But Bella doesn't know that so this is all I can give her for now. This is the only way I can make her see.

"You feel so good, baby, so very good," I murmur against her neck. I'm so close and with her body trembling again, I know she is too. "Please come for me," I beg and that seems to do it. Instantly her body starts to shake, her legs clamping closed on my hips, her tight walls fluttering and gripping me so hard, I fear I may black out. Fortunately I don't. But I do explode with a force I'm not prepared for. We both shout into the room, our names and God bouncing off the walls.

I can't breathe and my vision is hazy at best. I collapse onto her, trying desperately not to crush her, but I feel completely spent.

"Holy fuck," she gasps. I uneasily move to push my body off hers, resting on shaky arms. There's a smile on her face that lights up my whole heart. "I've never felt anything like that before." Her cheeks, pink from the exertion of our time together, tint further red. It's such a cliché line, but fuck if I don't feel the same way. With an unsteady hand, she reaches up and brushes the hair from my forehead. "Thank you."

I'm sure my face shows my confusion. "For what?" I ask.

"For being a gentleman before they tear it away from you."

"I-uh, you're welcome," I reply. I didn't know she knew what I was doing. But then, she never asked for me to speed up. She never demanded anything. We just…loved…each other as best we could. "You're welcome."

We disengage from one another. I avert my eyes as she cleans up with towels I never bothered to notice before. It's only then, knowing what she's doing that I realize we didn't use a condom. My breath catches as I think about the fact that I've _never_ had unprotected sex in my life. I don't know what to think or what to say. I don't want to ruin this moment because come later, everything will be ruined, but I can't just let it go.

"I have an IUD," Bella says out of nowhere. I turn my attention fully on her; notice her sitting along the far wall. "I'm sure you're probably wondering how safe that was." She motions toward where I still rest. "Victoria keeps a good watch on me."

I let a little breath out. I was wondering. I don't believe Bella messes around. But given this environment, it's not like she has an option. It is good to know though, that she had someone here keeping an eye on her, making sure she was protected. Before me, that is.

"I've just never gone without before. I'm not questioning you," I start and hope I don't sound like dick. "I've just always used a condom."

"I understand. You don't have to explain yourself."

"I feel like I do though. I don't… we're here together, stuck together in this crazy mess. I don't want you to feel like I'm questioning you or your life or anything. Because for one, that would make me a huge fucking hypocrite, but also, I just wanted to make sure we have our bases covered. The last thing we need is to have something come up in this place." I shudder to think of what they would do if one of their "staff" became pregnant. I also shudder because while Bella is insanely beautiful, and I feel very strongly for her and wish nothing but the best, the last thing we need is to deal with a baby when we really don't know one another all that well. The sex from a moment ago not withstanding, of course.

"Edward, it's okay. I understand." She's laughing. At me. I understand I sound crazy, especially since I'm sure she's completely aware of all of this, seeing as she's been here longer and all. Still, I don't want her to think she's stuck with some motherfucker that needs his dick ripped off. Apparently, from the sound of Felix, there are enough of them around her.

"Okay, I just, yeah."

The door opens and Irina walks in with a large smile on her face. Now I know they're watching us. If there's no camera, there must be hidden windows. She's carrying food. And a bag that looks like toiletries. Bella briefly told me we would shower and clean together. She said Aro felt it helped us "bond" better with one another. Whatever the fuck that is supposed to mean.

"Good day, you two. Here is your lunch, a hearty sandwich with some vegetable soup. I'm sure you are both _famished_," Irina gushes putting heavy emphasis on 'famished.' It only further solidifies the proof that these fuckers a watching. "As soon as you are both finished, you will be taken to the showers. Enjoy!" she squeaks in a way that shows too much excitement. They probably watch those too, see if anyone does anything.

I keep my face blank until she's gone, then a cringe. "Jesus Christ, these people are insane."

"Yeah, and this is only your first full day," Bella comments taking a bit from her lunch.

I want to say it's many hours I spend contemplating everything, but I have no real concept of time. I'm still trying to wrap my head around the fact that Bella and I are required to perform a sixty-nine on one another. I've only done it once and it was as an experiment because I'd seen it in a porno at fifteen and managed to find a girl not completely turned off by blowing a guy. Yeah, I met a lot of chicks who wanted someone to go down on them, but had no problem telling you to jerk yourself off as reciprocation. Thankfully I didn't give first. Regardless, it wasn't all that great; the girl couldn't suck without squirming because she said I kept tickling her.

But more than that, I'm trying to process the fact that I had sex with Bella and it was the most amazing experience of my life. I don't know if it's Bella or if they really are pumping shit through the vents making my lust for her intensify tenfold. I don't know, but I do know that I've never been so aroused, so in need, so full of desire for someone like I was. It's scaring the shit out of me.

After finishing our lunches, and getting cleaned up-which was strange in itself, Bella and I keep our distance. Everything feels off and awkward. Surprisingly, it's not the fact we've slept together that is giving me these awkward feelings but the fact that we're so far from each other. I don't know what's going through her mind and I'm much too chicken shit to just ask. Men don't like getting involved with that kind of thing, it just causes us anxiety. We can barely manage to handle our own feelings, you know?

"What's your favourite color?" I ask as the silence starts to stretch against my nerves.

"It changes depending on the day or my mood," Bella answers. "What's yours?"

"Purple," I answer without hesitation. My first car was a purple 1968 Camaro passed down to me from my grandfather. He'd had it painted for my grandmother. I'd still have it if not for that jackass Mike Newton getting drunk and running that red light, t-boning the damn thing. Fucker. "What is it right now?"

"Black."

I'm interested by this response. "Why black?"

"It fits my mood for the moment." Her eyes cast down, her cheeks pink. "Because you're so far away and I don't know what I did to make that happen."

"What? Bella, why would you think you did something wrong?" I'm shocked she thinks she's wronged me somehow. I'm shocked we are so inept. And then I laugh. We are awesome in bed, but terrible at communication. Before she can think I'm laughing at her, I speak, "And here I thought you were trying to keep your distance from me!"

She laughs lightly too, then we both move toward one another again with serious determination. Once again, she is lying against my side, our fingers entwined. I feel a jolt run through my veins having her close to me. It's almost as though our arousal for one another is being filtered through the air, prickling at our flesh, awakening us to what we need to do. Or more accurately, what we need to do to survive.

There are no windows to the outside world, so I have no concept of day or night. I know from what Bella has said that I've just now gone through my first full day here. But I don't know if the sun still shines or if the sky is now dark with night. I don't know if the club is bursting with patrons, or if the staff, the real staff, is preparing for another night. I wonder then too, if the real dancers know what is going on. I wonder if Tanya knows everything or if she just stops at the door.

"Who is Tanya? I mean I know you said she's Aro's mistress, but who is she?" I ask before I can stop myself.

"Tanya?" Bella repeats, though she sounds confused. "You know, I've never actually met her. What does she look like?"

"Um, she's strawberry blond; I believe her eyes were blue, almost ice blue." I'm trying to remember her, trying to not sound like a fucking pervert in the process. "I'll be honest, it's difficult to remember. When Emmett, my brother, requested the dance from our waitress, Lauren, she disappeared and then came back with this woman only in a g-string and barely-there bikini top."

"So she was beautiful to you," Bella whispers and all at once I know I failed. I didn't sound like a pervert, but I did manage to sound like a horny fuck. And all I've done is make Bella think Tanya and her assets were so distracting I can't remember clearly. "I don't remember seeing someone like that. I remember Lauren. She served the table beside ours. She's been here for a few years, but like I said, the wait staff doesn't really know what goes on behind the scenes. They just see the big check roll in."

"She was beautiful. But Bella," I start, as I run my fingers along her cheek, lifting her chin so that her eyes are on me, getting us back on track from her brief stunt of side-tracking me, "I didn't spend two weeks thinking about her. I didn't spend _any_ time thinking about her. Truth be told, I spent two weeks _obsessing_ over you." I feel my frustration mounting. She doesn't know me to believe me and being in this place is not helping any. For all I know, Bella probably thinks I'm only with her because I have to be.

"All I really remember of Tanya is that she was the one who escorted me into that room. She was the one who took me to the door and let me in. She never followed, never explained anything. All she did was smile at me and then when I went to leave the first time, told me to come back." I'm tired and wish I was in my own bed right now. With Bella, but I don't let that thought go further. "I wasn't asking about her out of interest for her. I was asking because I'm trying to figure out who the hell everyone is. I'm trying to figure out who knows what and how to get out of here."

Bella is silent for a long while. It's so long I start to think she's fallen asleep through all that, or worse, ignoring me. But then I see her chest rise with a sigh. "I don't know who Tanya is, other than what I've heard from Victoria that she is a mistress. I don't really know what she knows and I don't know if Victoria does either. So her being on the floor is a lure. For males. I've only seen Irina and Gianna."

"Wait. You've only seen who?"

* * *

_Hmm... lol! I'd love to hear your thoughts on this one. Don't be shy! Thanks all!_


	4. Crazy Possessive

_Hi all! Apologies for this one taking a bit to come out. Been having all kinds of computer problems. But I beat the mess up for right now to get this posted. _

_Let's find out more about Edward's freak-out, shall we lol!_

_Disclaimer: Still the same_

* * *

_Crazy Possessive_

My head is spinning. The room is spinning. I feel sick. If I throw up, I have to call on someone to let me out. Seriously, you need to request the fucking bathroom in this god awful place. But oh God! How many people in this world are named Gianna? There's got to be like… fuck. It's just a coincidence right? I mean it's not _her_, right, because she's locked up. And heavily sedated somewhere, right? Right?

"I don't know their last names. But the other woman I saw, she said her name is Gianna." Bella seems oblivious to my breakdown. Then again, she's not exactly looking my way. Her eyes are downcast again, her fingers playing with a hangnail or nothing at all.

"What did she look like?" I ask with a gasp of air. Did that sound panicky because I think I might be more freaked out than I was an hour ago?

Bella closes her eyes for a moment, thinking. She's so calm right now, so opposite me that I want to shake her. "She's taller than I am. Has dark brown hair, darker than mine. Her eyes are a dark blue, though they appear almost black when she speaks. She's very beautiful. Beautiful but terrifying, like she knows something that you wish she didn't."

I close my eyes and conjure up an image of the Gianna I knew. From what Bella has described, she really could be any woman. There are millions of brown haired, blue-eyed women in this world. It's not uncommon. But the craziness I dated for that brief period of time had a very distinguishing feature. She had something that wasn't common and isn't easily hidden away. "Did she happen to have anything on her left hand that you can remember? Perhaps a strawberry-type bruise thing or birthmark in the shape of a triangle?"

When Bella looks at me, I see recognition in her face. It's the one thing Gianna hated most about her body. This deformity, as she described it. She always complained her father wouldn't let her get it removed since his mother, and grandmother, and great-grandmother and so on all possessed a similar mark. It was considered a sign of their lineage. Gianna just saw it as something people couldn't help but notice and then stare at. Before I knew she was completely certifiable, I sympathized with her.

"You know Gianna?" Bella asks after I've been silent too long, and undoubtedly she is thinking a million terrible things right now.

I nod. And shiver. "Oh yeah, I know her. Woman is insane."

"Other than being apart of this place, why do you say that?" Her voice is soft, and I chance a look at her face. It's blank. And her eyes are clear. She doesn't seem to be upset over this.

For the next however long, I tell Bella about meeting Gianna in a liberal arts class I was required to take. I tell her about my twenty-first birthday celebration and how Gianna reacted. I tell her about the restraining order and the fact that the girls who worked at _Get Low_ actually feared for their lives. I tell her that it wasn't until we were notified Gianna had been institutionalized that everyone felt safe again.

I tell Bella that for the past four years I've looked over my shoulder thinking she was going to jump out at me. I tell her I've never told anyone else that fact because people would probably think I was crazy since she was supposed to be locked away.

"Well, from the sounds of it, one, you're not crazy. And two, this woman you knew, from the way she's described, and from what I remember of the marking, the one you knew and the one I've met, are one in the same." Bella shivers and I can't tell if it's from the knowledge of if she's cold. I notice the temperature has dropped a bit. Probably a way for them to get us closer again, maybe even have sex, the bastards.

"That's a frightening thought," I mumble more to myself.

"Edward, I think Gianna is Aro's daughter."

"What?" I sit up, pulling Bella with me. "Why do you think that?"

"I was just thinking about the circumstances. Both Irina and Gianna are quite beautiful. I'm sure they would profit greatly for Aro. But Irina is his mistress so she cannot be lowered to something like the staff. And Gianna, she goes wherever she wants." She's looking at me as though I should understand. I'm freaking out instead. "I don't know. It just seems strange that a woman so crazy she was committed can just walk around this place freely wouldn't have _some_ connection to the owner."

"I don't really want to think about that. If Gianna is Aro's daughter, than this whole thing was planned, but how would they ever know I would show up here? Even with my brother's persuasion, we could have simply gone some other place." It doesn't make sense and yet I feel myself falling into the possible conspiracy theories. I mean they would need the gift of premonition to be able to predict me ever returning to this location. So it's not plausible. But, then again, how the fuck did Gianna get loose? Or maybe, due to her extreme hatred for _Get Low_, she convinced her father to take over the club, open his own and…what? Mistreat innocent people forcing them into degrading acts because she didn't understand boundaries?

Anything is possible, but all this is making my head hurt. And my insides twist.

"I guess I'm just trying to figure everything out and am only making things worse."

"No, no, you're right, after being dragged into this mess, anything is possible." Relaxing against the wall again, I pull Bella with me. There's no use in speculation. It won't help us escape. And come tomorrow, it'll be our turn to perform. The knot in my belly only tightens with that knowledge.

As the lights dim, I know the hours are numbered before my first performance is to take place. I lay, Bella tucked tightly against me, wondering what my brother and parents are doing. I wonder if they know I'm gone. The two weeks I spent obsessing over Bella, I didn't see or speak to my family much. A phone call here, a quick email there; while we are extremely close to one another, no one hovers or smothers.

Unless they've tried calling or emailing, or even went to my apartment to see me, the odds of them knowing I'm missing are slim. I pray for them to know though. I pray with everything I am.

I start to think about Bella's family and friends. I wonder if they're looking for her. I wonder who her family is. It's with that thought that I know I need to get to know her better than just sex.

"Bella?" I whisper, though it's just the two of us and there's no need.

"Hmm?"

"Can you tell me about yourself?" I start. "You know, where you're from, stuff about your parents."

She's quiet for a moment. "Um, well, I'm from Phoenix originally. My parents are divorced and I grew up with my mom. I'm an only child. I only moved to Seattle recently because my dad, Charlie is sick." She grows quiet, a heavy sigh leaving her. "Well, he's not sick. He's the Chief of Police in tiny Forks, but there was an accident, logging truck turned over and he got hit. Broke his back and shattered a leg. I transferred from Arizona to Washington to help take care of him and finish up my Sociology degree."

I'm taken aback by her story. It's tragic and sweet and horrible all at the same time. "He must be worried sick about you," I say before I can think.

"I'm so worried about him," she sniffs. "He's been seeing this really lovely woman, Sue, but I know that she can't always be there for him. What if he's hurting and I'm not there to help him?"

"No, baby, you can't think like that," I try to soothe. I don't tell her it will be okay, or that he's not worried or we'll get out of here. I can't make those promises.

"What about you?"

"I'm originally from Chicago, but moved to Seattle my junior year of high school. I have an older brother. I went to school to become a medical doctor but my love of architecture has kept me… distracted, as my father would say. My parents are still married, still live in the city." I stop and take a breath, exhaling slowly. "I don't have a girlfriend or anyone special in my life. On the outside," I add for good measure.

Bella's breath hitches before she says, "I don't either. On the outside."

The smile that graces my face would probably light up the room if it had the capabilities. It wasn't coming out right and saying we wanted just us, but it is as close as we can get given the circumstances.

After that, we talk about favorite movies, mine being _Gladiator_, while her's is _Roman Holiday_, even though she hates the ending. We say our favorite colors, mine blue, her's purple. We find we have a lot of music in common, and we enjoy the same type of books, though while we both love a good suspenseful novel, she does enjoy _Pride and Prejudice_ when she's feeling exceptionally romantic.

The more we talk, the more I want to save her and be with her. I know come tomorrow we're both going to lose a part of ourselves and that I need to find a way and quick to save what will be left over.

* * *

_So? What'd you all think? Don't be shy. By the way, come "tomorrow," Edward will put on his very first show! Won't be long now :)_


	5. Dance For You

_Hello lovelies! Here is a treat to start the weekend off with! It's showtime for our favourite couple. Let me know what you all think._

_Disclaimer: Still not mine._

* * *

_Dance For You_

I've quickly discovered that our days are actually normal society's nights. Aro has turned us nocturnal for his purposes. All that's missing is the fangs and bloodlust to go along with our newfound vampirism. Although, we are more slaves than anything else. We are woken and fed. Then we are instructed to clean up, Irina telling us that as soon as someone requests a private show, we will be the ones to perform. As I sit and watch Bella brush her flowing mahogany locks with her delicate fingers, I pray silently no one wants a private show.

It's all in vain though. Not long after watching Bella apply moisturizer, Felix enters the room. He sneers at me and leers at Bella. The way his eyes stay on her body, raking his eyes all over her, violating her without physically touching her, it makes me stomach turn and twist. I can see he's jealous of my position with her. I can see he would trade with me in a heartbeat, regardless of the circumstance. I can also see she would be broken if he were able to get his hands on her for real.

"Time to shine, kids!" He walks up to Bella, a sick smile on his face. "Suck him off real good tonight, sugar. Aro says I get to watch. Maybe he'll let me have a go one of these days."

I fight back the urge to pummel him. One, he's so much larger than I am and getting hurt would only put Bella in danger, and two, I know if I do anything, he gets what he wants. Aro would no doubt let him play and the result would be catastrophic. So I remain silent, my rage boiling but not showing. No, I would deal with Felix when we got out of here.

As soon as Felix is gone, we're masked behind a curtain. It explains so much to me now that I know why Bella and Victoria and James were able to get to their places so fast. They'd never left the room, never left their spots really, they were just camouflaged, and what I thought was a wall was actually fabric hanging giving the illusion that the room was empty. I'd be impressed if I wasn't so sickened.

The lights go out and I feel my skin prickle with anxiety. They want me hard. Bella gets me hard so easily it's ridiculous how much I've had to keep from attacking her or hiding the raging wood, but this isn't sex. This isn't intimate. This is monstrous. I want to puke.

I can't hear anything so I can't tell if anyone has entered. But then the lights turn back on and my breath catches. Bella has her eyes closed; her breathing is heavy and nervous. I'm so terrified of what we're about to do. The lights go back out and she grabs my hand, pulling me into position onto the mattress. Carefully I lie down, and feel her maneuver over me.

I smell her and instantly I'm hard. I'm both thankful and pissed off. I'm thankful that I'm not going to look ridiculous, unable to get it up for this beautiful woman, but then I'm also pissed off because the last thing I wanted was to do this with an audience. But I know we don't have a choice. I hope my mind remembers what I told her. I hope it remembers we're doing this for each other, not anyone else.

"Edward?" Bella whispers into the darkness. She's still straddling my chest, not yet moved to my face. I feel her fingers tracing an unknown pattern on my stomach. It forces chills through my body, and my head to swim. "I don't want to do this. I…I'm scared. This, with you, doesn't feel the same. It's not… empty."

Placing my hands on her hips, knowing this is really the only way I can comfort her, I gently squeeze. "I know, love." And I do. It's insane, and not possible, but being confined with Bella, being in this place with her, even though it's really only been two and a half days, feels more like a lifetime. While we haven't spoken much more about _who_ we are, I feel like I _know_ her. I feel like I know her better than anyone in my life. It doesn't make any rational sense. But I was instantly attracted to her the first time I barely glimpsed her. And I was crazy jealous of the idea of another man touching her, getting to feel her.

Two days, and everything inside of me is screaming for Bella. I have no doubt these feelings have been amplified by the drugs Bella says float through the air. But even still, I know, from the way she felt when we were together; I'd want her even if we'd met on the street like normal people.

"Edward?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm glad it's you who's here with me," she says. And before I have a chance to respond, Bella has scooted her body back, angling her pussy over my face, and lowering her mouth to my dick. The lights come up.

I gasp as I feel her tongue lick the head, her warm breath spreading all around me. I hear a small motorized noise and realize the mattress is spinning slowly. Whoever is out there gets to see very clearly our act, almost from every angle.

As her tongue continues to lick along my shaft, I kiss along the inside of her thigh. I can't just "dive" in; I have to work up to it. I have to make it feel good for her. As good as she's making me feel. I feel her shiver as my tongue makes contact with the juncture of her thigh. She smells so fucking good. And her mouth feels so fucking good. I hope I last longer than a couple more seconds.

"Fuck, Bella," I breathe when her mouth fully engulfs me, taking me all the way to the back of her throat. I feel her swallowing around my length, making my head spin even more. And I can smell her arousal increase. She's turning herself on by giving my head. Fuck!

Not wasting anymore time, I lick along her slit, tasting lightly, her incredible flavor. She shivers again at the contact, and I know I can make her feel good. Running my hands along her thighs, I move them to her ass, holding her in place so I can feast on her wonder. She's a light pink color, her little nub hard and throbbing for my attention. And fuck, she's wet. Her pussy is glistening in the red light.

I lick again and catch her clit between my teeth. Her whole body tenses and her suction on my cock tightens even more. I groan against her, the vibrations floating until she responds with a groan of her own. With my teeth nibbling gently on her clit, I work my fingers to her opening, teasing lightly before pushing one in. She's so tight, even on my finger, that I have to block out the way it felt when it was my dick.

"Mmm, baby, you taste so good. And fuck, you feel so good sucking my cock." I can't stop the words. I'm a vocal guy, and Bella feels and tastes fantastic. "Want me to fuck your sweet pussy with my tongue? Hmm, would you like that?"

I feel hear her mumble an affirmative around my cock, making it harder. She hasn't stopping sucking on me once, not even to take a breath. I'm momentarily stunned by this knowledge before I remember I made a request. Removing my finger, I maneuver my mouth to her tight hole, plunging my tongue in without preamble. At this, her mouth pops off my cock as the words "Oh my fuck!" leave her mouth. I want to be all smug about it, but I want to make her feel good even more.

As I continue to pump my tongue in and out of her tight pussy, I feel her return to my cock, licking, sucking, and devouring it. And her small hands are massaging so wonderfully, my balls. I'm so close my eyes cross. "Are you close?" I ask because I really don't think I'm going to be able to last much longer.

"Mm-hmm," she mumbles again around my dick.

"Thank fuck," I say before sucking her clit into my mouth hard. Instantly her whole body freezes, and her juices begin to flow as she comes. I lap my tongue against her as much as I can, wanting her very essence burned into me. I feel my hips bucking, her hands gripping me, working in tandem with her mouth. She comes again and I can't take it anymore. "Fuck, I'm coming," I grunt in warning, but Bella doesn't pull away, she shoves my cock as far down her throat as she can as spurts of hot seed flow from my trembling body.

The lights go out. My body goes limp. Bella goes limp over me. I feel my softening dick slide out of her mouth, and then her body rolls off of me. I feel her maneuver her body until she's lying alongside mine. Lightly her lips brush across my own. But that's not enough for me. Grabbing her by the back of her head, I deepen the kiss, pushing her taste into her, and pulling mine into me. Fuck, I'm getting hard again.

Pulling back, I sigh heavily. I really want to continue, make love to Bella. But I know we can't, not right now. And to prove that point, the lights again come on, although dimmer. We both blink, and blush at each other. It's ridiculous how we become awkward around one another after these moments, especially when we are naked together twenty-four hours a day. But I think it's more than just the act for us. There is something going on that I can't figure out. No doubt the same something that had me obsessing for two weeks before returning.

Just as I'm trying to process my thoughts, the door opens and in steps Aro. "Bravo! Bravo!" he coos. "Wonderful work, my children. I knew you two would be a perfect match. Such chemistry, such intimacy, such desire and I can tell you, more than once I thought our audience was going to rip each other's clothes off and have an orgy! You two are spectacular together." He claps his hands together as though we've just performed Shakespeare instead of ate each other out. "I do believe you two are my brightest stars. I can't wait to see what you can do next."

And with that, he leaves. It is tense in the room now. His acknowledgement of the audience makes my skin crawl. I don't want to know we turned them on. I don't want to hear how aroused we made them. I just want to grab Bella and run away.

* * *

_So? What did you think? Pretty twisted, huh? But B/E are growing closer. Let me know what you thought about this entry. Coming up, you'll get to see a glimpse of the outside since I know many are wondering about Edward's family looking for him. Thanks again. Don't forget to drop a review:)_


	6. Chapter 6

_Okay, here is an update. I just want to apologise for the long delay. At first there were the holidays, had Thanksgiving at my house and there's a lot to prepare when family come to visit. And then my mom's husband passed away and I've been trying to there for her a lot. Just didn't feel like posting anything. But, I'm here with the next installment here. There is a glimpse into the outside world, and we meet some people. Here we go! Hope you enjoy. Don't forget to drop me a note saying what you thought. Thanks:)_

_Disclaimer: If I owned it, I wouldn't be trying to get a loan to buy a house. Just saying._

* * *

_Lost Ones_

After our "show" and a long wait we're sent to clean up. But this time, instead of being together for it, we're separated. I don't understand the motivation, especially given what Bella has described of her previous experience. Bella is pushed toward a red door, while I'm herded through a black one.

Once inside, I see I'm not alone. There are other males present, two to be exact. It reminds me of a locker room. Only this isn't a gym and I'm not an athlete rinsing off the strain after some big game. Regardless, the atmosphere is tense, with minimal eye contact and acknowledgement. Worse, is knowing that Felix is standing nearby, no doubt trying to make himself feel better by insulting us in his puny mind.

Two faces turn my way, acknowledge me quickly with a slight nod, and then continue cleaning themselves. Three windows, three shows tonight I guess. I try not to think too much about what went on or acknowledge the fact that these two other men were in a similar position as me. I try not to think of the women they were forced to perform with, even if they do find them attractive.

I step into a shower stall, and the water turns on. I start to scrub my body, longing to hang onto the feel and scent of Bella while washing away the filth of being in front of an audience when I hear a throat clear.

"What's your name?" I'm quietly asked from my left. There's a tall blond man in the stall next to mine.

"Edward, what's yours?"

"James, and that's Garrett," he replies and my body goes rigid. This was the guy I saw with Bella before I was captured. I force my jealousy and unease about him away. Bella says nothing happened, that it was all pretend and I will believe her. Besides, she said he's taken. This is Victoria's James.

I nod to show that I heard him but don't want to look at him. I know my face will show rage and I'm trying to keep it hidden. Pushing my head under the spray, I continue washing, when James talks again. "You're the one they brought in for Bella, right?" Again I nod. I hear a sigh, that sounds almost like relief but I can't be sure. Pulling my face away from the spray, I finally force myself to look at him. He looks around the room and his eyes land on Felix.

"Fucker," I whisper under my breath. Though I'm glad he's in here and not wherever Bella is.

I see James nod. "I'm glad they found her someone. Felix has been itching to get in there with her ever since she came in. Three weeks now." With my attention fully back on him, he looks me square in the eye. "We've tried our best to keep her safe. But there's only so much we can do or get away with. Fuck, the last time we performed together," he sighs roughly and I force the image from my head. I don't want that image, the one of her on her knees for him, his dick in her face, in my mind. "The last time, Victoria, that's my girl, we did everything we could to make it _look_ real so they'd leave Bella alone."

"Look real?" I ask, because I'm a fucking masochist and some sadistic part of me needs to know more apparently.

"Yeah, it was all staged," he whispers, keeping his eyes toward Felix. "It wasn't the easiest of tricks, but the lighting in this place isn't the greatest so it makes the eye see what it wants or some shit. And just when it started going more, well, you know, Vic comes in with a distraction. I hated doing it."

And right there, I feel my body relax. Nothing happened, I really only saw what they wanted me to see. "We need to get out of here."

"Good luck with that," Garrett, who hasn't muttered a word, finally says as he walks past me and out of the door.

"He's tried escaping several times. They just beat him down," James explains even quieter than before. His water shuts off, and he steps out of the stall. "We'll see each other again real soon. I'm part of your next show." And with that, he walks away. No other explanation offered.

I start to feel my skin prickle and know Felix is watching me. I won't give him the satisfaction of acknowledging him though. I finish with my shower and step out, grabbing the towel they offer so we can dry ourselves. As soon as I'm dry as I can be, I drop the towel and walk back toward my cage, holding my head high so he doesn't get the impression he's won.

Bella isn't there and I start to hope Felix hasn't gone off searching for her. But then I remember what James said before he left. He is to be apart of our next performance. I shudder to know what that means. Still, it makes me realize Bella is probably being informed of our next performance.

I wait what feels like ten minutes, before the door finally opens. Irina walks in, her smile vicious and her eyes cold. I wonder who she is, how she came to this life. Has she always been this way? How did she and Aro come to meet? All these thoughts are running through my head until the moment Bella enters the room. Her eyes are again downcast, her face drawn.

"Marvelous performance out there tonight, Mr. Cullen. You and Ms. Swan really are quite… _magical_ together." Her eyes are heavy on me, taking in my form resting against a wall. My knees are bent and she can definitely see the jewels. But right now, all I can focus on is Bella. I can't think about this woman looking at me, no doubt thinking things I don't want to know about. "Now, because the two of you were so spectacular tonight, going above and beyond expectations, we've decided that you are both more than ready for a grander performance.

"In three days time, the two of you will be performing with a third party." She's still all smiles, all cold, cruel smiles. James's words resonate again though my mind as Irina continues her speech. "Since Isabella has already worked with this person before, we felt it best to use him." The way she says him makes my blood boil. It's like she's trying to get a rise out of me, like she's trying to make me react. But I won't. As I keep my features blank, I can see Irina's face fall slightly. She didn't get her way. "Anyway, James will be performing with the two of you this Friday night. So you will all be off until then. I'll let Isabella here fill you in on all the juicy details."

As soon as she's gone, Bella is at my side, tears building in her eyes. "I can't take it anymore, Edward," she cries to me, her hands clinging to my arms. "The way she looks at me, they way they all do, I can't take it anymore."

"Shh, shh, shh, tell me what happen," I try to soothe.

Bella is trembling in my arms, and her voice is raspy. "It's just the way they watch me, the things she says," she begins. "I took my shower and could feel her watching me. After everyone else left, it was just the two of us. She told me I… she told me the way you ate me out, your tongue fu-fucking my pussy, and…and the way I-I sucked you off so good, it made her wet. She asked if I wanted to see!" Tears spill over and I resist the urge to punch the wall, instead holding Bella tight against me.

"I'm so sorry, love," I murmur against her hair.

"She said she was gonna go find Aro and fuck his brains out after seeing our performance," she continues, her breathing stunted. "And then when she told me the next show, oh God, Edward, she started running her hands over her chest, making these moaning sounds."

These people are fucking sick! I can't imagine how terrified Bella must have been, wondering what the hell was going on. "What else, sweetheart? What else happened?"

She is quiet for the longest time, her eyes darting around and her breathing stuttering. When she finally does speak, it's not what I am expecting. "Irina says we're in the paper and on the news." I think I gasp because her eyes focus quickly, and she instantly starts to explain. "Our families are searching for us, but there aren't any good leads. My friends say I was last seen here, but they saw me go to the bathroom and just assumed I took a cab home. They're wondering if I wasn't abducted by some psycho roaming the Seattle streets, or if I just disappeared by choice, like I don't care." There's bitterness in her tone, the idea that the people who are supposed to be here friends think so little of her, is a tough pill to swallow. "And your parents and brother, they don't know what to think. You showed up to work and then the next day, you were gone without a trace. Your boss claims you never miss, but were acting a little strange just before you went missing. Still he didn't think too much on it, assuming you were just coming down with the flu. Now he's wishing he would have paid more attention."

I hear her words and it makes my stomach clench. It's more than just us locked up who are in turmoil. It makes me wonder if Aro and his bitches get some thrill out of that knowledge too. I do know she's wrong about one thing though. "Not without a trace. I drove here," I begin and she frowns in confusion. "When I came to see you, I drove my car here. It should be in the parking lot." I slump against the wall, pulling Bella tight against me as realization instantly hits. "Even if anyone knew to look for me here, I'm sure my car is long gone by now. No sense keeping the evidence of a kidnapping around, right?"

We sit in silence for a long while after that. There's nothing else to say, really. What Bella has told me, about the news postings, makes me sick. People are looking for us, scared for us. And, what? There's no way to get any word to them. I start to wonder if I remember anything about James, Garrett or Victoria. I don't recall hearing about their disappearances. Then again, maybe they're not from here, and have no real connection to Washington like Bella and I do with our families.

After what feels like an hour has passed, I look down at Bella. She's staring off into space, an empty look on her face. "Baby?"

"Hmm?" She sits up, her eyes focusing once more.

"I met James tonight." I don't look at her as I say this. It's ridiculous to think that even with the knowledge I possess, knowing _nothing_ happened, I still feel a tinge of jealousy over their _encounter_.

Bella's cheeks tint pink. It's not a sweet blush, this is a shameful blush and that bothers me. "How… how did that go?"

"Baby, there is nothing for you to be ashamed of. You told me what happened, and he confirmed it for me too. But even if he hadn't said anything, it's still not anything for you to be embarrassed about. You have no reason to feel shame, and I am sorry that I may have made you feel that way." She starts to say something but I won't let her take away my apology. "He said he was going to be apart of our next show."

"He did?" she squeaks out.

"He did. And I'm going to assume that's what Irina was talking about when she was trying to goad me." There's a sadness that passes over Bella's face that breaks my heart. I'm suddenly terrified of what the plan is for this next performance.

"They want… they want us to perform with him. To… include him." She won't look at me and it scares me more. Before I get the chance to voice what I think they want, she continues on, "They want us in a chair, you inside me, and James is… James is supposed to… have his… face… between our legs." It takes a lot for her to get those words out.

It takes a lot for me to hear them. But more than that, I feel relief because what I thought was supposed to happen, isn't. I had assumed, and I'm so grateful to be wrong, that they'd want him to fuck her in front of me. They are sadistic enough to torment like this, why not do that too, right? I exhale heavily, and pull Bella into my embrace. "Gotta say, that's a hell of a lot tamer than I was imagining."

I start to think about what this entails. Even with the "tameness" of it, it's still wretched as fuck. I supposed to be inside Bella with some other guy all up on our business. I know it's not just to watch, so that means what? Is he going to be giving oral at the same time? And if so, am I gonna be able to do this, keeping Bella safe-because I know that dick Felix is just waiting for me to mess up-and perform while another dude is all up on my junk? Jesus fuck, maybe it's not so tame after all.

* * *

_Okay then, lol. What did you think? Things are starting to really heat up for our couple. Do you think Edward can handle a near three-some? Leave me a note if you would:)_


End file.
